kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RoadToDawn
SUMMARY: Stop that please: 1 and 2 Ex Walkthrough...Anoying:JUST CLICK HERE AND THE HOLE REST IS NOTIFICATIONS! Otheres:Happy cow, Happy cow, I will possue your brain! NOTE: THIS IS SUPPOUSED TO BE A HAPPY TALK PAGE, SO NO BULLYING, SCREAMING, OR DOING ANY OTHER INTERNET VIOLENCE, SINCE THIS TALK PAGE DOES NOT ALLOW THIS. ANYTHING THAT OUTCASTS THIS LAW WILL BE DELETED! STOP THAT PLEASE. please stop adding that onto the KH:3D page. It is NOT NEEDED. Thank you. 01:10, October 1, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE STOP Please stop making pointless revisions to the Home page. They aren't needed. Thanks! 23:11, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Your walkthrough It's kind of disorganized, and the tables are unformatted. The grammar is bad. I suggest you fix them, or else that will all be for naught. 01:37, January 8, 2012 (UTC)|normal=Hi there! I noticed your making a Kingdom Hearts Re:coded walkthrough. I congratulate you on your effort.,, but I noticed that you've been copying my content. I would please ask you to remove that content from your walkthrough. Thanks!}} Notification As this had gone previously unnoticed by the staff, I feel it's necessary to now let you know that the verbal warnings you received in the past are now being made official. (We use a 3-strike system; that is, a third warning will be a block.) 01:58, January 8, 2012 (UTC)}} 01:58, January 8, 2012 (UTC)}} Now, there is another matter I want to address with you. You will receive no official warning for this as of now, but if you do not immediately correct it, or do it again in the future, you will receive your third warning and a block will ensue. It is incredibly obvious that your walkthroughs have come directly from Darkheart3's. (Example: Yours vs his.) Plagiarism is ABSOLUTELY not allowed here and you need to either blank these pages or rewrite them soon or I will be doing so myself. This is not acceptable. To reiterate shortly; you have received two official warnings for unheeded past actions as well as a verbal warning for plagiarism, and you MUST correct these plagiarized articles into your own words ENTIRELY (not changing 75% of it and calling it "yours"). :— 01:58, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Due to your failure to heed the above warning, you have now received your three strikes and a one-month ban for plagiarism and disregarding policy. :— 20:24, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Your Walkthrough 21:02, February 22, 2012 (UTC)|erza=Ok listen, I've seen your walkthrough and what DS said, you MUST and I mean MUST, revamp your entire walkthorugh, clean it up(make it look appealing NOT confusing because info is all over the place), grammar, formatting because right now, it's in no place to be in the Walkthrough Index, this is advice, please listen to IT!!!! AYE SIR!!!!}} 00:38, February 24, 2012 (UTC)}} 00:49, February 24, 2012 (UTC)|Q=Ohh one more bit of advice, it's not only the grammar that is the problem, most of the stuff you say on your walkthrough doesn't make ANY sense at all, also there are a ton of spelling mistakes that needs tending too, also to add to that fix your walkthrough template, and add MORE INFO ON MOST OF THE SECTIONS!!!, Phew I'm done, please REVAMP YOUR WALKTHROUGH PROPERLY OR I WILL GIVE ANOTHER WARNING..}} 01:16, March 8, 2012 (UTC)|erza=Ped, please focus on fixing your Re:coded walkthrough FIRST before going onto your Re CoM walkthrough.....}} }} Fair enough, I moved it back to your userspace until it's checked and reviewed by either DarkestShadow or LegendAqua. You're not allowed to move it to the index, and failure to adhere will require another block. Dark-Enigma, signing off-- 19:48, March 10, 2012 (UTC) 21:16, March 10, 2012 (UTC)|lore=Ok.......seriously....the flaws in your walkthroughs..I'll list them, and please go THROUGH THIS CHECKLIST..... #PUT MORE INFO NOT JUST ON THE BOSS' THOUGH YOU NEED MORE ON THEM AS WELL you just saying "and keep poking him until he dies. ''", doesn't cut it, LIST HIS ATTACKS, WHAT HE DOES AND WHEN TO DODGE, you saying that is doesn't give a proper way to kill bosses, or what to watch out for, bosses do not have 1 attack, Ped. You've done this to some of them. #Some parts still doesn't make any sense, read them again and please fix those #Your Walkthrough nav is all over place, put them always on the bottom, as people reading it will be confused on where the next place is as it might be on the top or next to a boss template half way through the page. #Again.PLEASE ADD MORE INFO on the details on where to go...it's still to vague #Once again still some grammar and spelling errors here and there...find them and fix them. #Please get rid of the part where you say "''Darkheart3 said something interesting(FULL COPORIGHT TO HIM, I DONT OWN ANYTHING HIS):" "Well isn't this weird. First of all, your inside Riku. Second of all, Riku's inside Riku. Third of all, not only are you and Riku inside Riku, but there's also a Moogle inside Riku, trying to sell you things. O_O.", as technically what you just said contradicts what you said, make an actual intro on your own, it ain't that hard..... #Please get rid of the parts that had to involve us, trying to help you, as in a ways it just means, sorry if this is mean, but it's just saying that your walkthrough went through alot of trouble...alot. #What is the "Extra" about? I just don't get it....explain please. If you need any help or have a query just ask me or DarkestShadow.... LA out. }} 22:13, April 28, 2012 (UTC)|erza=Ped, it's better to start anew than to use your old Re:coded walkthrough as a backdrop, make a new walkthrough space and delete the Re:coded walkthrough, NOT using it as a backdraft (as it'll be weird for a KHII walkthrough to have Re:coded on the front right?.)}} RE:Why delete my image? Hello PedroKingdomhearts, I'm Micah James I Hearts How are you doing? I noticed your a Big Kingdom Hearts & Disney Gamer And so am i. If there is anything you need anything at all You name it Im there for you & also Give Me a (Reply). & Are You excited about the New Kingdom Hearts game? so am i and you can Also check out my Blog for a Story It's Under: Boss & Other Info (2) that will kinda give you an idea of what's to come & my Talk Page's so we can chat about it and so you know like i said above.... Haha. ^.^ I Hope to chat with you soon...Micah 23:51, April 2, 2012 (UTC)Micah James I Hearts Re:coded walkthrough Hey Ped, since your doing your KHII walkthrough and ummm what's the right word..errr... "given up" on fixing your re:coded walkthrough, is it ok for me to delete the subpages for your re:coded walkthrough? 01:32, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Ahh about that, only admins can delete pages.... 21:11, May 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: LE PUZZLING AQUA 21:32, May 24, 2012 (UTC)|kurisu=Because although you've been accepted, the PA is closed until further notice....}} PA 23:31, July 1, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=It's starting ....oooooiii let's go!.... Name one anime in which LA has watched where the rating has gotten PAST the 10/10}} 23:25, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|hint=Lookie maybe here......and search.....}} 00:43, July 6, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... A Nobody Lancy!~ Xaldin's lackeys!!}} 00:47, July 7, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... jbcfiubfyihfbdemyxwdehuibdeuiebwduiewdnide}} 23:19, July 7, 2012 (UTC)|hint=FInd a KH term within those bunch of gibberish..if there is none..then it's FALSE...}} 00:08, July 8, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... ダークボール What is this?}} 22:57, July 8, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now,,, List me 5 weapons in which Xigbar can have in 358/3 Days}} 23:44, July 9, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... A Heartless Mage?...a small Mage THUNDER..and yellow....and jumps???...while in midair?..umm ok?}} 22:41, July 11, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now... ジャック who is this?}} 22:49, July 12, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct...now you want an X Combo????...well..umm ok?... #List me 10 Heartless #Name ALL of LA's music themes... #small, blue, icy... spins... #Name 5 Final Fantasy characters... Remember you MUST get ALL sections correct...and you do have one hint also :D}} 06:52, July 13, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now... A Heartless Sideways...... Yellow tron-lines....ring attack??}} 22:17, July 13, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now.... An Automaton Coding...... Kingdom Hearts = Failure}} 21:28, July 15, 2012 (UTC)|hint=DiZ/Ansem the Wise had it in the World That Never Was.......before the "big" explosion}} 08:24, July 16, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... Name 3 staff members...(EXCLUD LA)}} 01:26, July 17, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now..... A Heartless Batter up... No literally BATter up....}} 22:59, July 17, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... An Unversed Multi-parts Boss 3 against 3?}} 01:48, July 18, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... テラ Who is this?}} 02:19, July 19, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... List me 7 Dream Eaters..}} 02:27, July 19, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... A character Ninja Final Fantasy VII}} 02:36, July 19, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... ORGXIII Ice Scientist}} 08:36, July 19, 2012 (UTC)|einzbern=Please re-read the Stormfall's Breakout rules...as LA CANNOT give points when you have written down 4 answers in whcih the limit is only 3.....but as LA said..please REREAD the Stormfall Breakout rules again please!!}} 23:40, July 19, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... Name me 3 ORGXIII which starts with X}} 06:57, July 20, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A Nobody type Learn Lacnes?}} 22:13, July 20, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A Black and white world?..the past?}} 23:49, July 20, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... LA's Battle theme Alt 1????}} 01:17, July 21, 2012 (UTC)|hint=Please check LA's infobox on LA's userpage again..it..may have changed... :D}} 01:30, July 21, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... AN Unversed Gaslines? A Walking Steamtank??}} 01:52, July 21, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Choose... List of Plain?}} 21:48, July 21, 2012 (UTC)|misaka=Choose from a List riddle or a Plain riddle to continue...}} 02:03, July 22, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=List me 4 Disney villains who were at Maleficient's meeting in KH1?}} 02:11, July 22, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... ピーターパン Who is this?}} 02:34, July 22, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... An Unversed roadrunners of most Unversed and just most of the time just wants to race...quick guys though}} 21:27, July 22, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A character FFVII A computer scientist now eh old timer?...instead of an- ''}} 22:01, July 22, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... 試作品221号スパーキー Who is this?}} 00:04, July 23, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... List me 5 Unversed Bosses (Iron Imprisoner forms counts as one)}} 21:38, July 23, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... ''A Disney Villian Sword and arm at hand Hates the crocs}} 00:32, July 24, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Name ALL of Chainoffire's music themes}} 22:34, July 24, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A Heartless Throws seeds at you It's a flower...ayeeeeee....}} 01:43, July 26, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... What is FinalRest's favourite keyblade?}} 01:52, July 26, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Nobody type A POWERFUL KICKER Pink in all}} 02:32, July 26, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=COrrect now... List me 3 keyblades exclusive to Aqua in BBS}} 23:12, July 26, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... ボルトタワー What is this?}} Friendship Userbox }} Fate/Zero YESSSSSSSSSSS, finally someone who watched Fate Zero...FATE ZERO IS BOSS AND THEE BEST ANIME I'VE WATCHED....well you have read my review....hehe...also here's my friend userbox Fate/Zero buddy!!! 02:36, July 16, 2012 (UTC) 02:36, July 22, 2012 (UTC)|misaka=Also by any chance you've also watched To aru Majutsu no Index as well?...the comment on my Arena...well ya'know?..so have you?..if so cool!}}